Possesion
by Suddz x
Summary: Their love is strong ,beautiful and care-free, but their are those who want what's their, and will stop at nothing to get it...if only they knew the consequences. A MarcelinexFinn Full-Story. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! Mwhahahaha! And this one this will be yet another one-shot, or it could be Multi-chap. Who know's? Now this will be of course a Finn x Marceline one-shot. This will ot be regular Finn x Marcie fic, I have decided to make Finn a little OOC, Marceline will also be OOC but, not by much. I am also giving Finn a power, cause It would make this One-shot very Interesting. What that power is you'll find out, He will still be human, and the power doesn't make him a god, far from it. But you'll see what I mean, when I start this!

I also have a shout-out too xAlixRulezx, and DarkQueen, Since you guys requested another one so you get!

I have also been snooping around the Danny Phantom section, I just NOW like the DannyxEmber pairing, so if you guys like Danny Phantom then be on the look out for a story on them.

Joey does not own any thing everything is owned by their humble respective owners!

Let the madness begin!

_**They were Lover's.**_

_**A Vampire and Human, Living together happy in the Prosperus land of Ooo.**_

_**But, **_

_**There were those who despised their relationship, Two princesses utterly hatted the love They had. They sought nothing more then to tear them apart. **_

_**Even though the human knew that the two princesses were trying to seperate them, he still helped their kingdoms with their issue's, the vampire were hoping that in time people would come to accept their love. Most did. Few close to their heart took their time, like the humans brother and the vampire's father, but they come to accept them.**_

_**Their life's together were amazing! It was almost too good to be true, A hero and a Vampire, the mere thought of the vampire's love, sent her head into delirium. **_

_**While the lover's lived their life care-free, together, never looking back at it all. **_

_**A plot to end the existence of one of them come's to fruition.**_

_**The princess of the Candy Kingdom, did not want to kill any-of them, but the Meddlesome hero alway's has to get in the way of her love life! He took her love from her! She is the Princess of the most advanced kingdom in all of Ooo she will get what she want's and if she has too get rid of a certain hero, then so be it! There will be many more hero's to come.**_

_**The princess of the fire Kingdom was livid to hear that the boy she so deeply cared for was taken by that DEMON! He was her's and she would take back what was rightfully hers! That's why she had planned to have the bitch, killed by her own 'lover', She and the Princess of the CandyKingdom were on the same page that they want what's their's, and so, on the princesses honor, they made a serum, to control one's mind and obey just one command from whoever speaks the words , the plan was to get the hero to break-up with the vampire, while the princess of the Candy-kingdom disagreed with her lover getting her heart-broken she reluctantly agreed.**_

_**Yet, unknown to to the Candy princess, betrayl was around the corner, as the Flame-Princess planned on having the Command for the human to kill the Vampire.**_

_**But, fate had other plans.**_

_**The princesses decided that in-order for the plan to work was if they all had one of their get-together', of course the guest's of honor was the Hero and the undead Rocker. The Candy Princess decided it was best to drug the drink with the serum, and put it in a cup, that cup would be for the Hero, himself.**_

_**So as the get together commenced, which involed a couple other princesses from various kingdoms and other high powered people, the party was good, especially for the lover's. The Vampire played some song's, all dedicated to her human, which in turned made the Princesses mad and the Human Blush like a tomato!**_

_**Time went out the door and before everyone knew it, the get-together was over.**_

_**But the plan began, The Flame-Princess along with The Candy-Princess, came to give some punch for the human boy, the punch being given to the human had the serum. The two lover's were out and about in the Kingdom after the vampire had told her lover to come follow her. So the two Royalties, began there serch, until, their looking brought them too the Court-yard, where the moon was glistening beautifully on both of them, the two were kissing each other by the Water-fall. **_

_**The Two princesses now decided that it was good of a moment to interupt the couple, and walked up to them, they spoke of hello's but their true meaning's were a long goodbye. Flame-Princess offered the punch that would ultimatly spark the end, and as the Hero took the drink thanking them the Flame-Princessfor he was parched, he couldn't help but have a bad feeling tinging in the back of his mind.**_

_**The hero was about to consume the drink, and the princesses were ready with the command to end it all and get what was their's, but like what was said before fate would have other plan's.**_

_**Which would be in the form of the King of the Ice Kingdom. **_

_**Just before the hero, drank the tainted punch.**_

_**The Ice King, had arrived and was very digruntled. So he started complaining about how he wasn't invited to the party and how mean they all were, then he started saying how he should be able to marry-one princess for not being invited. **_

_**Of Course being the Hero the Vampire loved so much, he had to heed to the call of duty! **_

_**So he gave the tainted punch to the vampire and off he went too put a stop to Ice-King's, psuedo rampage.**_

_**The Princesses were angry THE ICE KING had ruined their plot! Nevermind the drawback they would just get the punch and wait for the right moment to give it too the human.**_

_**Or so they thought.**_

_**What they didn't happen to see was that the Vampire had drunk the potion. The Vampire was now in a mesmrized state. **_

_**So once the hero was done beating the Ice King's Butt, he returned to his lover's side, rasing an eye-brow to too her dazed state, it wasn't until the Ice King Limping back to his kingdom turned around and with fury annd malice screamed out the following sentence, "Can someone please kill this HERO!". **_

_**The Hero laughing at the evil king's antic's, was about to go in for another round and kick the Ice-King's butt, but was stopped by a hand grasping his shoulder. The boy turned around alone to get a fist in the face, the force of the punch had sent him flying to the ground. **_

_**The hero looked up and saw his lover, with a blank look in her eye's.**_

_**He asked her why she did that and all she did was look at him in a trance, The mere hero was confused, maybe she was playing a game, after she was his Radical Dame who loved playing games. **_

_**The Flame-Princess and The Bubblegum-princess were in a shock, why would she hit him, did he do something wrong?**_

_**Suddenly the Vampire Pulled out her Axe-bass, and pointed it at the Hero, and with a Hiss, jetted towards the boy with every intent of killing the lad.**_

_**The Hero, in a shocked state, did not know what to think, so he just reacted to instinct and dove out of the way.**_

_**Fire-princess and the Candy-kingdom Princess can only stand in shock at seeing what was unfolding. They wrack their minds in an attempt to understand what's going on until Fire-Princess thinks that the Vampire drunk the potion, The Candy-Princess disagreed, onlyfor the fire-princess to point near the fountain.**_

_**There on the floor was a empty cup which used to hold the Control syndrome, and they paled even more when they remembered what the ice-king spoke, the command was to kill the hero!**_

_**They looked back at the fight as they now had a BIG problem, the vampire is to kill the hero, not breakup/kill (in Fire-princess case) the vampire! **_

_**The hero looked on and tried to block the incoming barrages of blows but his lover was too fast, he chuckled too himself, seeing as how he was being dominated, weird was it not that in an emotional way he could dominate her, but in Physical, boy does she have the Hero out-classed.**_

_**His chuckling was stopped short by a kick to his side, which sent him rolling towards the two-princesses. **_

_**The two gasped seeing the young hero, getting destroyed. The hero just eyed them and laughed, and told them not to worry about it that his lover, is probably letting go of some-transfixed agression.**_

_**Boy was he wrong**_

_**The Candy-Princess was the first to react, she had to tell him that the vampire was drugged with a serum! Maybe he would hold out long enough to find a way to stop the mind control.**_

_**She was about to speak up when she suddenly felt a big pain and the world started to slowly fade from her view, she looked behind her only to see the Flame-Princess smiling darky. The Candy-Princess passed into unconciousness.**_

_**The hero was too pre-occupied with helping his lover out that he didn't see FP's action, but what much was dodging gonna do.**_

_**Another Kick to his side, and another roll in the dirt.**_

_**The Vampire just stared at him emotionlessly, she brought her Axe-Bass and raised her Axe up, poised to kill him.**_

_**The Human stood up and with some gusto he dodged the slash.**_

"_**Finn!" Fire-princess called out, readying herself to help out her love interest, but Finn just stuck his hand out and told her to just chill, that he would handle his lover. **_

_**The Fire-princess mad that she could not help in "stopping" the Demon, just huffed out some steam from her nose, and continue to watch as the Hero get beaten like a stuffed punching bag.**_

_**The hero and the Vampire's weapons clash, The Vampire looking as if she was warming up, the Hero looking like he has gone through hell and back.**_

"_**Marceline, what's up with you!" The Human yelled, but the vampire said nothing, and proceeded to kick the boy in the chest, sending him flying to to a tree, completely shattering the tree.**_

_**The Vampire, Floated towards the last human, like a predator ready to pounce the prey.**_

_**The Hero, layed face first on the ground before lifting his head revealing that he was bleeding profusely from the forehead, and he looked like he was ready to pass out.**_

_**But, he won't not until he get's his Vampire back to normal...or to herself.**_

_**He put's his sword into the ground and lifts himself up, ready for another bout with his lover, and put's his sword up, in defense.**_

_**But, the Vampire's strength was too great and with one swipe she knocked his sword from his hands and with his only weapon gone, he was introuble.**_

_**The Vampire stalked toward him, poising the axe bass at his neck and like an excutioner rasing the axe to end the criminal's life, would be the Vampire killing her own lover. **_

_**She Bring's the Axe down, and the hero can't stop her, nor does he try to, all he can do is close his eye's and remember their moments together and wonder what did he do to make her do this.**_

_**He waited for the impact to come...it never did, he opened his eye's to see that his lover wasn't there no more, she was blasted back a few feet she was on her back, spread out like and eagle, her axe bass thrown to where his sword was.**_

_**The hero looked on stunned, he looked to see who did the blast and saw Fire-princess holding a hand out like she threw something, a satisfied smirk on her face. This enraged the Hero.**_

"_**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" he screamed, this caught the Fire-Princess off guard, had she not just saved her love's life? And all he can do is yell at her saying "what have you done?" oh hell no...**_

"_**Listen HERO, I just saved your ass from being decapitated, that little Bitch would have murdered your ass if it wasn't for me, so love next time I expect a bit of gratitude!" she yelled at him, but the hero paid no attention to her and just ran to make sure his love was alright, this just made the FP, even more Furious, she gotten rid of the competition, so why isn't she getting what's her's! **_

_**The hero made it to his vampire, and looked her over to see if anything massive was done, her shirt was a little burnt, and she got some burns on her arms, but all and all she seems just fine, the force most have knocked her out soo she is probably sleeping. The Hero sighed in relief and gave his love a big hug, and gave a kiss to her forehead.**_

_**He turned his head back to FP, he narrowed his eye's.**_

"_**Be-careful next time You almost hurt her real bad" he told her in angry tone, and FP stomped her foot in rage, The DAMN demon wasn't DEAD! What the hell, okay screw princess standards she is gonna have her man and if she has to kill the bitch a thrid time cause she swears she killed her the second time then god damn it she do it a third time!**_

_**She started walking towards the pair, making a fire ball in her hand, the Hero alarmed at what the Fire-princess was doing shielded his vampire. **_

"_**Get out of the way FINN!" FP yelled, but Finn just stood his ground, protecting his lover, from anything that woukd harm her.**_

"_**What are you gonna do with those fireballs, Fire-princess?" The hero asked his eye's narrowed, which shocked the Princess a little as she heard the hero call her by her title and not by her usual name, but the shock was quicly replaced with rage as she was gonna give her man a piece of her mind.**_

"_**Listen FINN, I did all this...This planning so that I can finally be with YOU!" she shouted and the man looked at her piecing all the info together, the get-together, Fire-princess actually being in the party, the punch...the PUNCH!**_

"_**What was in that punch that you gave me?" he asked now, and FP laughed cruelly.**_

"_**we'll you see Hero, me and Princess bubblegum, since we wanted the two of you her wanting that vampire-" **_

"_**she has a name, it's Marceline!" he cut her off and Fp just waved it off.**_

"_**Like I was saying, she wanted vampire and I wanted you but there was no way to break you two apart, so we resorted too science mean's and made a serum that would allow who-ever to drink it listen to just ONE command and carry it out, once tha command was fufilled, they would revert back to the way they were" she explained.**_

"_**the command that me and bubblegum agreed on was to command you too break-up with your girl-friend, but I planned on something different, I was going to shout out a command for you to kill your girl, but OF COURSE the STUPID ICE KINGS just HAD to show-up and ruin everything!" she yelled out. The hero just looked at her confused, what did the ice king had to do with this? Then he remembered what the ice king said right before he left.**_

"_**Somebody KILL this hero!"**_

_**The Punch he gave Marcie...**_

_**The Command...**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**The hero knew he had too make things normal and that was first too have Peebles conjure up a antidote, then he would deal with the princesses and the back-lash of their actions later on.**_

_**But first comes first saving Marcie!**_

_**The heo laid down his love and stood up, gaining some strength, and stood in front of Marceline.**_

"_**Look FP, we gotta wake up Peeble's so we can fix Marceline up" he told her trying to reason with her, but FP just laughed.**_

"_**Why should I do that! I can just kill her now and have you all to myself and I don't think your in any shape to stop me" she said before the fireballs in her hands grew more.**_

_**Damn.**_

_**The Hero knew she was right. **_

_**He had little to almost no strength left, the fight with his love drained him.**_

_**But he would Fight still, he has to make everything right!**_

_**But...**_

_**then why was the hero feeling cold all of a sudden...**_

_**why was he feeling an intense pain in his chest...**_

_**the hero looked down too see a disturbing sight.**_

_**A hand sticking out through his chest.**_

_**The world seemed to slow down...**_

_**Fire-princess looked on in horror, and Peebles who just came too also saw and had an expression of horror as well.**_

_**He weakly turned his head to see his love, her eye's widened in horror shock as she saw her own hand run through her love's chest.**_

_**He turned his head back to the princesses and laughed while coughing blood, before and almost painfully falling to the ground his love's hand coming out of his chest, he fell face first.**_

_**The Vampire screamed...a blood curling scream as she looked at her left hand...it was covered in blood...his blood.**_

_**Her lover's blood!**_

_**She ran towards him forgetting about all the world and only focusing on him, only him...the only one that would actually matter.**_

_**She turned him around and hugged him, cradling him in her arms, she can feel those cold tears streak down her face but she does not care, all she cares for is the man that she love's and how she put an end to his life.**_

"_**Mar...cie" his tired voice calls her weakly, she looks at him with happiness and saddness, happy to know that he is alive, but sad to know that he won't be for much longer.**_

"_**Finn...I..I don't know...I...Oh god, how what!" she is confused, the despair and insanity is coming now.**_

_**The dying hero bring's his right hand to her cheek weakly.**_

"_**Marcie...Marcie...my radical dame...who...love's...to play...games" he was on his last bit of strength.**_

"_**Marceline my...love...can you grant me...but three requests..." his time is coming and no one see's that it has begun to rain.**_

_**The Vampire Rocker nodded.**_

"_**Yes, my love name it" she said lovingly.**_

"_**tell...jakey...i'm sorry, and that...he was...the best...bro-ham...ever" he said in a whispered tone.**_

_**The girl just nodded, and let him continue.**_

"_**my second...request...is...for...you too...kill them...they deserve to..die, they all...deserve to die" his voice is barely audible.**_

_**She nods her head, her main priority in life now is to kill all those, that made her do...this**_

"_**My...final...request...is...one...last...kiss." he can't talk no more, he is to tired, to even breath through his nose, and the vampire let's out a sob, and complies giving him one last passionate kiss that last's for about fifthteen seconds before finally pulling back up and looking to see her hero's face. His eye's were open and his face was pulled into a smile.**_

_**He died happy.**_

_**He died.**_

_**Died.**_

_**So finally the one thing that thevampire kept in-tact for so long, something that could NEVER ever be broken, after a thousand years of living, her will. Finally shattered.**_

_**The cries of the Vampire mourning her lover were heard all over Ooo, for many days.**_

So end's this could be Multi-chapter fic. Or it could stay a one-shot, depends on you guys?

So does any one know's where I got the quote from on the "Hero's" second request? If ya like horror ya gonna love the game and the character that said it.

So give me a review, and yes to continue or no and move on.

I was also repetitive with the "Hero" and the "Vampire" word, I couldn't really tell myself if I was trying to stay in the past or present...oh-well. I can let the Italics be the judge.

Also again shout-out to the same people for making this story come to fruition, you guys asked for it so ya got it!

See ya soon...hahaha real soon...


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm back! With a brand new chapter of this now Multi-chapter story, I saw the reviews and all of you guys wanted more so why not give you guys more? Now I think I'd like to note that the first chapter was a Prolouge. This chapter will come in and explain some key factors, here and there but open up a lot of windows for me and for the next chapter. Yet, I drabble forward. On a different note it's raining! Haha okay, by the time this chapter is done I should be playing xbox or working up another chapter to this story, so you guy's enjoy._

_Joey!_

_Her Rage..._

_Her pain..._

_Her suffering..._

_She made sure everyone would feel it...she made sure that those responsible...would die..._

**(The Present, Candy Kingdom, One thousand year's later)**

"And that's the tragic story of Marceline and Finn" said an old man talking to a group of kids who stood in awe at the powerful story. One of the slightly older kids had a question.

"Hey old man what happened to the vampire queen?" He asked and the rest of the kids nodded their head in curiosity too, they too wanted to know what happened to the undead rocker. The old man just sighed.

"We'll as one might say the rest is...history, per say...but I can tell you that you all should probably look in your History books, for their, it can tell you all that you need to know" he said, and one of the kid's who just happened to have his history text-book in his back-pack took it out. He opened it and scanned the index.

"Hmm M..M..M..hey look Marceline the vampire queen has like one big whole chapter by herself!" he told them and the kids gathered around him too read the chapter to find out what exactly happen to her. The old man closed his eye's as the child began to read out loud.

"The history book calls this date, May, Nineteenth, Na...Na...gr..I can't say it is in some other lanquage" the boy said and the old man laughed and the kids turned to him.

"It's called **Nacht Der Untoten,** which is german for Night of the Undead" He told them an they looked on now really interested in knowing more of this day.

"Nacht der Untoten was the day that Marceline raised the undead army to try and...destroy the Candy Kingdom and Fire kingdom?" the kids said confused at to why the undead rocker would wage war with the enitre two kingdoms. The old man sighed, it looked like he would have to explain to these kids what happened after the hero died.

"Gather round everyone, this old man has an explaination for all your questions" he told them as they all came back round.

"you see once the great hero of Ooo died, Marceline basically went mad" He explained to them.

_**(The Past, Ooo, Candy Kingdom, Courtyard)**_

_She cried and held on to the cold-body of her lover, no one dared touch either of them. Princess Bubblegum watched on in saddness seeing her love interest like this, but Flame Princess was enraged, This Vampire killed her love, and now she had no one! All the planning she had made gone to waste! RUNIED! The Vampire queen needs to die. NOW. So with her mind made up she increased her flame's intensity and started to walk towards the Queen. Two people would die today and the vampire queen is the second._

_Bubblegum saw that the Flame-Princess was going to kill her vampire queen, so she shouted out to the queen._

"_Marceline look out the fire-princess is going to kill you!" she shouted but the vampire took no heed to the warning, as if not concerned to the impending threat. Bubblegum tried again._

"_Marceline she is going to kill you if you don't get up and defend yourself!" she yelled again, but the response was still the same again, the Flame-Princess looked back at her and just sent an firball towards her nearly missing her as a warning saying shut up- or die._

_The Fire-princess turned back and continued walking towards Marceline, but as she got closer all she could hear was the vampire queens voice repeating a sentence over and over again but she couldn't understand what she was saying, until she came within arms reach of her was when the flame element finally hear her. All the Vampire Queen was saying was "Give him back to me" over and over again, which creeped the Fire-element out a little._

_Fire-princess created one giant fire ball in hopes of incinerating the Vampire in one blow, but before she could do anything the Vampire Queen let out a laugh., which wasn't her usual sadistic laughs she would give to Finn, no this laugh was deranged...broken...lifeless._

_The Fire princess could only stare at the Queen, who apparently gone lost it as she stood from her position, and turned towards the two princesses. Bubblegum, who was looking on scared that her Queen sounded for the first time in her life...evil._

"_Marceline...are..are you alright?" She asked and again all she got was another broken chuckle from the queen._

"_Oh...Bonnibel, I'm fine...I mean I killed my one true love by sticking my hand through his chest, I can feel his blood on my hand...oh Bonnibel...how the Fuck do you think I feel right now" The Vampire Queen said with no sarcasm, the air around them becoming deathly still._

"_But It's alright though Bonnie...Finn left me a purpose...a great purpose that I won't fail him on" she told them her voice becoming more and more mad. Bonnibel looked at Marcline in curiosity as to the Fire-element, for she wanted to know what the dying hero told Marceline before he died._

"_So what purpose is that?" Bubblegum asked and spread her arms out and smiled like mad woman, who seemingly had nothing to lose! _

"_Why to kill all those, who were against us!" she said happily, which cause the two princesses to look at her in horror and shock, suddenly the vampire queen's axe bass found it's way back into her hands and she rocketed towards the sky looking out till she saw the first goal in her objective, The grassy-plains..Finn and Jakes tree-fort-home. Tears once again sprang to her eye's as all the good memories came to the surface, The Queen floated back down back to were Finn's body was and picked him up, Bridal style, care as if being to rough with him would wake him._

_She the flew back in the air and sailed to finn's home as the first-promise she made came first...and this would probably be the hardest thing she ever did, how the hell was she going to tell the brother of her lover she killed him with her own hand. She sighed, plots forming in her mind, as to how she would have his revenge, how she would finally kill all those responsible, Ooo would be hell now she would make sure of it!_

_**(The Present)**_

The old man stopped as to gather the kids reactions, most of them were still confused as to how that day, had a purpose to anything, and most were looking on waiting for him to finsih, wanting to know more.

" Kid's I think I should stop here, I mean I really can't tell you the rest of this story, for it is not in my place too" he told them and they all looked confused.

"Old man what are you talking about, last time I checked none of our parents really knew the full story, only that the vampire queen was psychotic monster who almost burned Ooo to the ground" a boy said and the old timer once again sighed.

"Then your parents are incorrect, she wasn't a monster as in born one she was a monster because of what THEY did to her" he told them before he continued.

"If it wasn;t for her own father locking her away forever, she would have succedded too" He told them and they all looked stunned.

"Wait you mean to tell me that Marcelines own FATHER locked her away?" A girl asked and the old-man nodded, "Why?" she asked.

"Simple, she was becoming more powerful the him, and so he had to put a stop with the help of the Two-Princesses, they locked her away, in a Pyramid" he told them as they now had a curious question but the Old man already new what it was.

" The old Pyramid is in a forest, the Forest of Ooo deep inside" he told them, but let out a warning.

"Stay away from it though, the Pyramid is to be left alone, and is not to be touched, for it is what history can show, what happens to those who's lover's are killed" he told them before making his leave.

The group of kids looked at each other Idea's forming in their head as too how they would locate this pyramid and see it themselves.

The old man walked all the way to his house in thought of wondering if he made the right choice in telling those kids about the Pyramid. Unknown to him he was being followed.

When the old man made his way to his home, he walked towards a chest and opened the locked chest with a Key, that came from the chain around his neck. He dug inside it before pulling out a book, a scrap book, he took it to his living room and sat in his chair before opening the book. There were old picture's of Marceline and Finn together, and of Finn and Jake playing together like brothers do. More picture's of BMO, Lady-Rainicorn.

"We'll, we'll someone's doing some remembering aren't you old timer" Someone said shaking the old man from his memories.

"Who's here!" he said as he got up ready to fight, before a chuckle went out.

"Oh, come now don't feel so shocked I, mean you are the great grandson of Princess Bubblegum" the voice said and the old man can only feel shocked, how does this person know who he is!

"Who are you and how do you know of my family name" he asked and once again the voice chuckled before speaking.

"Now, now don't be so hasty pal, I just came here to get an answer to so of the questions, I have and I know YOU, Know the answers to them" the voice said nicely but the intentions had sinister purpose to them.

"I ain't telling you nothing about the Pyramid if that's what your wondering" the old man said sternly, which made the voice laugh.

"Oh you have no choice old man, I can get it from you freely or with...some...other means and I'm really that you choose the right choice" The voice spoke softly but had pure evil in them.

"Heh I've LIVED for over a five hundred years, I don't think you can possibly say or do anything to hurt me" he told the voice.

"Beside's even if you do manage to get SOME kind of info from me, I don't know much about that Pyramid, All I know is that it's to be avoided and left away for all of eternity" he told the voice which in turned made the voice laugh.

"You and I both believe that is one big lie, you wouldn't have told those kid, about the story and about the pyramid" the voice said.

"You and I both know that she was impisoned for her father's and those two stupid princesses foolishness" the voice said and the old man sighed.

"Yes I know but it was for the good of Ooo!" he yelled at no one in particular.

"If she was to continue then the whole land would have been turned upside down and not just there other kingdoms too!" he said before sinking further into his chair.

" She needed to be stopped, she was insane, she killed them all, with no remorse or guilt, she just did" he said which in-turn made the voice go silent.

"Whatever you think you were gonna do with the pyramid you just better forget it whoever you are, she won't ever come out, I won't allow it" The old man said firmly.

"Oh Blakey I think it is you who does not understand, this land has become infested with foolishness, besides I don't Marceline like's to be cramped up in a pyramid for a thousand years, I think it's time someone were to set her free" the voice said and the old man made a groan at being called by his nick-name.

"I'm not giving you anything besides even if you would open the pyramid what makes you think she won't kill you?" The old man asked and the voice laughed.

"Oh I have one reason as too why but at this moment I don't feel like explaining" the voice said which in turned cause the old man to raise an eye brow at what this person meant.

"Okay, who are you?" Blake now asked tired of playing these games, and he could tell that who-ever this person is that he was getting tired of this too.

"hm, I am but a mere spectre connected forever by a sacred bond that I share with someone" the voice said in crypt, which made the old man question his sentence.

" but enough about me, I want to know, how can that pyramid open and what is required to open it" the voice asked but Blake would not give up the information, which cause the voice to sigh.

"Blake why must you cause you great grandmothers friend grief?" the voice said.

"All I need to know is this little bit of information and you just don't want to give it up" it said again, and blake just snorted.

"I told you, I am not going to risk releasing the Queen, for your evil intent" he said with finality. The voice spoke once more.

"I did warn you, now you make me need to get the info through...other needs" the voice said, which made Blake laugh again.

"Like I told you alive for along time buddy, anything you try to do I've probably been through worse" he told him before the voice too laughed.

"Ah yes a seasoned war veteran like yourself I expect nothing more from you" he said which made Blake eye's widen, he ever told anyone about his war experiences, those were always kept to himself.

"You see blake, some secrets are buried deeper then other's...but I know where to dig" the voice said menecingly. Blake got out of his seat looking around the room in caution.

"Now, now, don't worry Blakey, this will hurt alot" the voice said and Blake felt the air grow thin and cold, he felt a strange feeling he hasn't felt since back in his war days...fear.

He looks around the room trying to find the intruder of his home, until he he get's a gentle tap on his shoulder. Blakes blood runs cold as he turns around slowly before finally getting a good look at the intruder, His eye's widened in horror and he looks on.

"I..I..you...you...can't be alive...your..y. supposed ...to be" but was cut off short by the figure.

"Dead?" the voice said with amusement, "yeah, I thought so too" before the figure but his hands on blakes shoulder and his body disintergrated and went inside Blakes body. Blake spasmed for a few seconds and fell to the floor and kept twitching and shaking before finally stopping. He got up off the floor before he looked around the room.

"It never had to be like this Blake, all I needed was the information, but you seem to just be to stubborn" Blake said in a voice that wasn't his own. He closed his eye's and smiled as he saw Blakes Memories on how the Pyramid is to be open.

"Hmm so I need some Items it seem's and It looks like a few sacrifices are needed, hm I think it's time I go pay a vist to Marcies daddy...I know he knows where I can find the necklace" 'Blake' said before he looked at himself in the mirror.

"I think I will stay in this body for a little while, I mean no use going to the night-o-sphere, with out looking like an old man, give Hunson, a shock why don't I" 'Blake' said as he planned out his next move. Carefully. One way or another he would free her.

Marceline would be free.

Mwhahahahahah and this chapter is done, So, who could this person be? What does he want with Marceline, Who is he connected to? How does a Candy live over Five hundred years! What are these pieces that open the pyramid? Why would Hunson lock her own daughter away!

I really hope you guy's enjoy this chapter and don't worry as some of you are wondering well how does this all teather in together with Marceline! Or Finn! We'll you'll see I plan on leaving a few KEY words for you guy's to see. Yes I used a video game reference.

So guys until then leave a review of what you think and be ready for the next chapter. Hunson get's a visit, and it's not gonna be pleasant.

Find out next time.

Joey is out and is now gonna spend some quality time with his xbox. -.-

Til then.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm back and this is very sudden of me? Usually I give or take about three week's before I update, but what the hell, after reading a story called "Stasis" by Lunar Sickness, It just made me want to get back on my lap-top and give you guys another chapter, Thank's Lunar, for the story those who haven't checked it out I'd say you guy's give it a look out and his other stories too! 'Finn the Disturbed" Its bloody brilliant! **_

_**Anywho, **_

_**So we last left off with our lovely mystery person, doing some weird freaky thingy to poor Blakey, who is the Great-grandson of Princess Bonnibel, he seemed to have information on our favorite undead rocker, who was locked away in a pyramid, by her own dad. Why would he be so mean! Patience comes with your answers friends. I will answer some questions you guys left in the reviews.**_

**He23t: _It is gonna get pretty more hectic...stay tuned.._**

**Deathbyawesome:****_Nope...the mystery guy is NOT peppermint butler, his story will be told, in the oncoming chapters..._**

**brooklyn1shay2black3: _In my mind (which is twisted), there is more then one way for a soul to come back (HINT!)_**

_**anywho on with the lovely story!**_

_**Joey! -the guy still can't perform the line break's right.**_

**(DA LINE BREAK)**

_He robbed her of her child-hood..._

_They took her life..._

_They stole her lover from her..._

_Marceline does not like theives..._

'Blake' was in the kitchen raiding his refrigirator for something to eat, he wouldn't go see Hunson on a empty stomach, not gonna happen, after a few minutes of looking he finally found himself some ham and eggs, and decided to make some-thing out of it.

"You'd think for someone old like you Blake, you'd have like mushy food's, guess not" 'Blake' said to himself, before cooking up a Ham and Egg sandwhich. Soon once he was finished, he went to look around he had a couple hours before he would vist Marcie's dad, so he decided to look for things of useful importants. He closed his eye's and was looking through 'Blakes' memories. Until a memory of a certain old pink woman appears, in his mind and appears to be holding what seems like a book...an old book of sorts, a book that probably has useful info.

"hmm what could be in that book?" 'Blake' closed his eye's again to dig deeper into the memory, Bonnibel is giving this book to him, she warns him to guard it with his life and to never let anyone read it...not even him, what that book contains...is information...but what kind of information?

" Now I know that before I go see Hunson, I gotta find that book" 'Blake' said to himself before rummaging through the memories once more to find the location of this book. After three seconds, 'Blake' let out a smile.

" we'll looks like I'll have to go grave robbing for this book won't I?" he said out-loud, knowing all to well no one could hear him, before putting on a coat, a pair of boot's, finding a shovel in the closet, he set out to the Royal grave-site.

"We'll looks like we get to meet again Bubblegum, I hope one thousand years hasn't made your complexion too...decayed...ahahahaha!" he laughed knowing to well the joke literally sucked.

**-Royal Grave-site.-**

"Now if I was Bubblegum, where would I be located in a grave-site..." 'Blake' said as he looked around the Grave-yard for Bubblegums grave. After continous searching, but with no success, 'Blake' was about to just give up, and just go straight back to the house to open up a portal to the Night-O-Sphere, but when 'Blake' sat down on a tombstone, it went in and 'Blake' could have sworn he hear something click, cause right after that click the grave behind him opened up behind him revealing stairs, 'Blake' mentally slapped himself.

"Of course, she IS Bubblegum after all, with her scinency junk and crud" He said before walking down the flight of stairs. When he got down the stairs, he came face to face with a...wall?

" The hell?" he said and inspected it a little more, it was blank...a blank wall right at the end of these stairs, how suspicious.

"Or OBVIOUS!" he yelled out creating an echo, suddenly 'Blake' heard a voice bounce all over the walls, a voice that sounded very familiar.

"We'll...ain't this a fun day, I can't belive I'm hearing this" 'Blake' stated sarcastically, as the figure vaporated in front of him like some copy-cat power he's using.

" You are not to be here,leave and ever return you old coot!" he yelled, and Blake just laughed.

"Hop off me, you old fart!" he said and 'Blake' knew that the figure was mad.

"Alright, I tried to be subtle about this but if you won't leave, then I will MAKE YOU!" The figure shout out a beam of...Ice?

" Come on Ice King, shouldn't you be like, dust and stuff by now?" 'Blake' laughed as he dodged out of the way of Ice King's attack.

The now identified figure know as the Ice King, just growled in frustration, sending more Ice Zaps.

"Come on old man, surely you can't be THIS bad" 'Blake' laughed before dodging out of the zaps, before looking at a skeleton soldier and robbing him of his sword.

"I guess, this will be just like old time's" 'Blake' said before charging at Ice-King sword in hand and with a battle cry attacked.

The Battle never lasted long as seeing as though the Ice King was still...paranoid. It wasn't too long before 'Blake' had the sword too Ice King's throat.

"What the hell are you doing here old man...shouldn't you be in the Night-o-Sphere, or some-thing, it has been one-thousand years..." 'Blake' said before the Ice-King laughed.

"We'll...bub wouldn't YOU like to know!" Ice King said jokingly, when the blade was pressed a little bit more to his neck..

"As a matter of fact, I would like to know what your old ass, Is doing in Bubblegum's Tomb" 'Blake' said, and the Ice King sighed.

"I'm just guarding this tomb, hopefully some spirit princess come's by and notices my awesome guarding skills" 'Blake' Mentally slapped himself.

"Your still the same old fart, who steal's princesses" he said to him out-loud, which caused Ice King to raise an eye brow.

"How do you, I used to steal princesses?" he asked trying to get some distance from the blade at his neck. 'Blake' just laughed.

"Let's just say you and I... go way back" he told him before his eye's went to the wall. Looking back at Ice-King and putting more pressure on his neck, 'Blake' needed some answers.

"What's behind the wall old man?" he asked and Ice King sighed and regretfully looked at the wall.

"Beyond this wall, lies the tomb of the princess, who helped saved Ooo" he said and 'Blake' rolled his eye's.

"I know that ya old fart, what's in Bonnibels tomb that makes you want to protect it?" He asked and Ice King shivered for a second before looking to 'Blake'.

"That book...has information...about things that should be left to rot and die" was the last words he said before 'Blake' sliced Ice King's head clean off, his body dispersing into blue lights.

"Rest in peace you old fart" 'Blake said before dropping the sword to the ground and walking to the wall before putting his hand on it, but as soon as he put his hand on it the wall started shaking, cracks began forming out of it and pretty soon the wall collapsed into rubble, 'Blake' sheilded his eye's from the dust and debris.

As soon as the smoke cleared 'Blake' lowered his hand to see a albeit a bit creepy room. Bonnibels tomb room, which had ALOT of her and a certain undead rocker pictures together posted everywhere.

"Wow...Bubble's must have been obssessed with Marcie" he said looking around the room until he finaly spotted Bonnibels Coffin. 'Blake walked up to the closed coffin and looked around for the book.

" hm, If I know her from a thousand years back she probably has it..." 'Blake' opened the old coffin up to reveal a skeletal princess bubblegum with a book in her hand. 'Blake' mentally cheered.

" Score one for me" he yelled out loud, until suddenly suddenly the whole place started to shake and crumble, 'Blake' cursed himself.

"Score Zero, learn to shut your GOD-DAMN-MOUTH!" he yelled at himself before making a dash towards the stairs. A few seconds later 'Blake' made his way up the stairs covered in dirt and grime, he looked over himself before laughing.

" oh well not my body anyways hahahaha!" he said before proceeding to make his way back home intent on reading this book and finding out it's secrets.

-**Da line thing again**-

Twenty Minutes later 'Blake' opened the door to his home and sat in his chair and was about to open up the book when he decided he should go make something to eat, after a thrilling two hour's like that it could get anyone hungry.

Another Fifthteen minutes fly by and 'Blake' ,now done making his elegantly big sub-sandwhich ,arrived to the living room, to sit down and finaly read the book. He picks up the book to get a real good look at it, he is amazed that time didn't ruin the book already, but there was still some grains of stuff on the from he couldn't interpert. Upon opening the book, Blue-print's, Documents, and...Love letter's were dropped to the floor.

" oh Bubblegum and her sciency stuff" he sighed before picking all them up and looking at them. Some were inventions that never got to be invented, some were documents of all the attempted failures at her inventions, and there were even some letter's to Marceline, that never got sent.

" If I didn't despise her for what she did, I would actually show some pity" he said jokingly before putting all the paper's in a nice pile and setting them on the desk. He turned his attention to the book, and with curiousity opened the book.

'We'll...we'll look's like I've stumbled upon some-thing, that is really quite...stunning hahaha!" He laughed out.

"Can't wait to talk with Hunson on this" he said another branch to his plot forming, before looking a bit closer at the page he saw that a certain page corner was bent as If it was book-marked.

"hm" was all 'Blake' could think about before going turning to that page before his eye's widened, a smirk played to his lips.

"Bingo" he said before reading over the page to study the Information that was with-held.

**-Two reading hours later-**

'Blake' closed the book, all the information he needed was remembered, and now it was time to go visit Hunson down in the night-o-sphere, and see what he know's about the Pyramid.

After drawing a Happy face on the floor with some black marker and pouring bug juice on it, before crossing his arms and chanted the word's "Maloso Vobiscum et cum spiritum", suddenly a portal revealed and all you can see was flame's and screaming agony of the tortured souls of those who were damned. 'Blake' smiled.

" Here I come for a little...bonding time" he said before jumping right through the portal, and into the Night-O-Sphere.

**-Throne of Abadeer-**

_It's been a thousand years..._

_One-thousand years since you locked me away..._

_Now your trying to forget...trying so hard to forget..._

_You want me to begone? We'll I have JUST BEGUN!_

Hunson awoke from his power nap, again even after one thousand years, her voice still haunts him! She plauge's him with vision's, vision's of her and the boy holding hand's while the whole world around them burned. He would have liked this but considering the fact that he locked her away in a pyramid, for all eternity, has put him on her top people to destroy list.

He never wanted to do it, he really liked the boy, honestly he did, he even approved of him of marrying her, but when he died, and she snapped, she grew...out of control, she was becoming a threat to the world and the Night-O-Sphere.

He closed his eye's as he vaguely remembers her scream's of rage at him and those two princesses who assisted him in locking them away.

" _I will get you! ALL OF YOU!, THIS PYRAMID THING CAN'T HOLD ME, SAY YOUR PRAYERS AND VALUE ALL THAT YOU HOLD DEAR!" Marceline screamed at them as she was being pulled into the pyramid._

" _Your tear's will taste so sweet as you all beg for your miserable LIVE'S!" she screamed before the pyramid finally trapped her inside. _

That was the end but yet, why could he still hear her voice? Taunting him, warning him of things to come?

He sighed once more, he shouldn't be thinking of this, he has another child. He should be just concerned for him and just let Marceline remain a memory. It was over and done with, she would forever be locked away and no one would have to know of her. Not even his other child.

Speaking of which, shouldn't he be here, sure he has a girl friend, which shocked him when he found out that the girl was a human! Who would have guessed another human! He hope's that they don't become like Marceline and the other Human boy, or else he would consider a legacy to much in his immortal life.

But still...

he should be here, everywhere friday is Friday night fight where he and him would watch demon's fight it out to be king of the ring until someone else beat's them.

Gotta love those Father-Son bonding moment's.

" Hey old man I'm here" a male voice spoke out and Hunson turned around with a smile.

"Marshall Lee my son..." he said happily before he noticed a second person next him, this must be his girl-friend.

" Oh? Who is this!" Hunson said nudging the male knoow Identified as Marshall Lee, just blushed.

"Come on dad, don't make me look bad infront of my girl-friend okay" Marshall Lee said in silence and Hunson laughed and nodded before a cheeky smirk came to his face.

"So you must be the lovely girl-friend of my son! What is your name?" he asked and the girl just shook abit before looking at Marshall who was holding his head in embarrasment.

"My name is Fionna, and you are?" The girl now identified as Fionna asked and Hunson laughed before overdramatically stating his name. Marshall was now banging his head on the ground for the embarrasment his father was giving him.

"Marshall, stop banging your head, how's your mom in Aaa?" Hunson asked before Marshall just nodded.

"You know same old, same old" he told her and Hunson nodded, before gesturing them to come inside and sit.

"So what's on the agenda for today pop's" Marshall asked as he sat down and Fionna followed suit sitting on her boy-friends lap, Hunson looked at his list of things they could do, all while mentally and albeit creepy memory of how _They_ used to be when they would come to bond together.

"we'll I guess we could..." before he could say something more a demon servant barged right through the big door's.

" Sire! Sire!" the little demon looked tired and exshausted, Hunson looked at him angrily, he is intruding on his son and his girl-friend's bonding time.

"What is it?" he asked angrilly his voice laced with the promise of a long tortue if whatever this demon had to say wasn't important.

" Riot has just broken out!" the demon informed him and Hunson was mad.

"So, let the guard's handle it!" he shouted to the demon, but the demon shook his head.

" The riot was caused by someone who is alive, he created a portal here and now he is causing all kinds of problem's, he say's he won't stop until he see's you!" This caught Hunsons attention some-one who is alive and wanting to see him.

"Marshall and Fionna want to come with me and watch me be all lord of evil and what not?" he asked them and they just shrugged their shoulder's, why not learn a few tips from the lord of evil

himself.

"Alright knave, show me where this mortal is" Huson said before long they were teleported to the scene of a riot...or what used to be a riot as seemigly everyone was either beaten down and knocked out or either run away.

"Hm this mere mortal did this, I wonder if Gunter could do this?" Hunson questioned as he looked on at the damage as he felt tear's come to his eye's.

"Society and the knowledge it teaches people these day makes me so proud!" he said happily.

" we'll if your happy then, then your gonna be estcatic now" A voice said from Hunson's left, and Hunson, Marshall, and Fionna turned their head's to see a figure sitting on top of a pile of rubble.

Hunson walked out in front and decided to find out who he is and what he want's, so he can spend time with his son.

" Who are you, why are you here and why should I even care" Hunson stated and the figure just laughed before jumping down to reveal himself.

" Come on, Hunson don't tell me you forgotten all about me?" Hunson looked at the figure a little more before a realization dawned on him.

"Your that princesses great-grandson...what was it...ah wait it's at the tip of my tounge...Blake! Yeah Blake" Hunson said before 'Blake' chuckled.

"Sure we'll go with that" he said before laughing, giving Marshall and Fionna the creeps.

"Okay Blake why are you hear, it's not your time yet...even for your age" Hunson said which caused 'Blake' to stop laughing. The air suddenly becoming very thick.

" We'll I guess I can tell you since your the reason why I am here, I need some information" 'Blake' stated which caused Hunson to raise his eye brow in curiosity.

"What kind of information?" Hunson asked and 'Blake' just laughed.

"Why information on a certain Pyramid and as to the reason why you locked her away".

-End Chap-

_We'll I hope you guy's like this Chapter, I did say we get to go see hunson and we did, as for the Fiolee thing. This play's out we'll as with what 'Blake' read in the book ties in with Marshall, and secret his father has kept from him. What that is will be answered soon._

_We'll as alway's review, have any-questions that wanna be answered leave a review and i'll answer them._

_Have a nice day guy's _

_I'm gonna go drink me so orange soda and go sing 'I'mma Dude' all day. Like Kel!_

_Later dude's and Duddette's!_

_JOEY._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Woah...where the hell have I been? It's been what 2-3months since I last updated this story? Ugh I feel bad now haha, nah its been a hammering time but I now got time to kill, so why not get a good chapter in why don't I?**_

_**So I got a car! Huzzah for me! And I made it too PSP MAO ( if anyone is a Paintball Player they woukd know) it was a fun time I met MR. HK himself and got to tour on the HK-Army bus. Good damn time!**_

_**But enough of this! **_

_**Let's get started with 'Possesion'...**_

_**Dat Disclamier: I own nothing but a hope that I will go to PSP world cup this week :D**_

_**SOOOO lesgo!**_

**-Unknown Location-**

As night fell in the realm of the living, inside a deep and dense forest, a voice could be heard echoing off the forboding silence the area give's as if it's the voice of a haunted soul. Deeper on in the forest lies a large metalic shape, inscribed in weird carved marking, as if ancient, the voice is more louder and clear.

_I'll get out..._

_I need to get out..._

_I must destroy them all..._

_they took everything from me..._

_my home..._

_my life..._

_my love..._

_I won't stop til this land has felt my wrath, and once i'm done, I will be with you again, hero. Together forever...like we promised. _

_The queen and her hero._

_-_**Night-O-Sphere-**

'Blake' looked directly across from hunson, waiting for some sort of answer to his question.

"Well?" he asked but Hunson remained silent, 'Blake' sighed he was gonna have to get the information out of him in a different way...maybe he could posse-

"Why do you want to know mortal" Hunson finally spoke, having finally gathered his bearings, 'Blake' looked at him before looking away.

"Why would I not...I have a right to know what happened to her" He said to hunson, which made him confused, why would the great grandson want to know of _HER_. He can't mention anything about it, not infront of his son, if Marshall found out it would just lead to hell.

" You do not know what you are talking about mortal, so I suggest you leave now" Hunson said before turning back to his son.

"Is that him?" 'Blake' said in questioning tone and hunson looked back.

"Is that your son?" 'Blake' asked again, Hunsons eye's narrowed, he nodded his head.

"Yes he is his name is-" "My name is Marshal Lee and who the fuck are you" Marshall announced interrupting his dad, and cause the human girl to slap him in the head for being rude.

" hey why did you hit me for?" Marshal asked and the girl just laughed. 'Blakes' eye's just widened at the girl. She was human! Like him...

" Cause I can babe" said the girl and Marshal just picked her up in a hug.

" haha lets see you get out of vampire hug Fi" Marshal said as the couple laughed, totally ignoring the other two figure's.

'Blake' smiled at the sight, he didnt want to ruin the moment but business was at hand.

" So this is the second child eh Hunson" 'Blake' said which caused Hunson's eye's to widen and Marshall to stop in his tracks, he let go of Fionna and turned back to the two male's.

" What nonsense are you talking, I was an only child" Marshal said which caused 'Blake' to laugh cruelly.

"Oh you think so Marshy...but daddy here has been keeping secret's from you...for almost one thousand years" 'Blake' said which in turn made Marshall's eye's widen.

"What?" he turned to his dad, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

Hunson's mind was on over-load, how does 'Blake' know of Marceline? how does he know of Marshall being his second child? how does he know of the pyramid?!

"Marshall this old timer doesn't know what he is saying...his age has finally caught up with him" Hunson said trying to avoid a big problem, but Marshall looked like he was buying into 'Blake's story.

Marshall didn't listen to his dad.

"What the hell do you mean old man?" Marshall asked more then curoius as too what 'Blake' was talking about. 'Blake' once again laughed.

"How much do you know of may nineteenth" 'Blake' asked and he heard Hunson gasp, which caused him to grin. Marshall just looked on confused.

"What does May, Nineteenth have to do with whatever the hell your saying!" Marshall asked out tired of playing twenty questions with the old guy.

" Marshall, don't listen to this guy he has obviosly lost his common sense!" Hunson said to Marshall, trying to find a way to turn this situation around.

"'Blake' I sugguest you leave now, your stepping into bad territory" Hunson threatened, which caused 'Blake' to laugh again.

"I'M treading into bad territory, i'm sorry next time I lock away someone who is my DAUGHTER, I'll probably know what your talking about" 'Blake' said as he heard gasps coming from Marshall. He got the reaction he wanted. Hunson abadeer was now sweating bullets, as Marshall turned to look at his dad.

"what the hell is he talking about!"Marshall screamed, all Hunson could do was look away. 'Blake' decided to keep prying.

" Marshall let me tell you somethings you don't know" 'Blake' said but was suddenly lifted up and was brought face first with Hunson's soul sucking form.

"Well this escalated quickly" 'Blake' said with a grin, and Hunson roared.

" ENOUGH THIS MATTER IS OVER WITH PREPARE TO LOSE YOUR SOUL!" he screamed out evilly but 'Blake' wasn't intimidated.

"You think that this form scare's me lord of evil, Marcie's form is way more terrifying than this, I actually think this makes you look like a big hot air ballon" 'Blake' laughed out before and suprisingly to everyone around he powers out of Hunsons grasp. The lord of evil tries to grab him but 'blake' dodges and goes up to Hunsons neck and pull the amulet giving him his powers, off of him. Hunson returned to hi origional form.

Hunson fell to the floor face-first but marshall was their to help his dad and lift him up, just as 'Blake' landed down to the ground. Marshall looked at him.

" For an old man you sure still have some tricks left in you" Marshall said jokingly, and 'Blake' just scoffed.

"I got more suprises for ya kid" 'blake' said, "But I think it's time you learn something about May, Nineteenth" He told him and Marshall looked at him confused.

"Why do you keep brining up that date?" he asked and Hunson was about to say something when.

"May, Nineteenth was a day called _**Nacht Der Untoten**_ right?" said Fionna suprising Marshall, causing 'Blake' to smile.

"Well someone has been brushing up on their history hehe" said 'Blake' which in turn cause Fionna to make a sheepish grin at Marshall.

" I learned a lot from my mom and dad babe" she told him before looking back at 'Blake'.

"That was the day where the Vampire Queen tried to destroy the Candy Kingdom and Fire Kingdom, and all of Ooo right?" She asked and 'Blake' nodded and made a grin when he heard Hunson groan knowing that their was gonna be lot's of drama.

"It was then with the combined efforts of Princess Bubblegum, Flame Princess, and The lord of evil did they lock her away forever in some weird Pyramid object" Fi said and 'Blake' just clapped and looked to Marshall.

"She is a smart one you got eh?" Both the Vampire King and Adventuress blushed.

"So what does this have to do with me and dad?" he asked pointing to Hunson, who was looking at 'Blake' in a silent plea not to tell him, just to let it go.

"No can do , you brought this only upon yourself" 'Blake' thought to himself.

"Do you happen to know what the Vampire Queen's name was Fionna?" 'Blake' questioned and Fionna put a finger to her chin, as Marshall looked at her with curiosity, seconds went by as Fionna was searching for the name until finally a light bulb came on.

"Oh yeah now I know!" Fionna said smiling. 'Blake' smiled.

"Go on say it" he urged her.

"NO!" Hunson screamed at her in urgency which caused everyone to look at him.

" I tried so hard to forget what i've done" he said in a saddned tone which cause Marshall to look at him and 'Blake' to smirk. Hunson had cracked.

" She forced me to do it, there was no other alternative!" he said to 'Blake'.

" she was causing intense chaos everywhere, in both worlds, there was no balance...I had to do what I had to do" Hunson said with despair.

" So you locked her away...your own daughter...how pitifull" 'blake' said cruelly which cause Marshall eye's to widen in shock, did he really have a sister?

" Marshy in case your wondering just what the hell is going on let me just tell you that YOU are NOT and only child" 'blake' said before walking forward and taking out a book and tossed it too Marshall.

"This is the Book that belong's to one Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, go ahead take a peak, I already took the information I needed from it so it's of no use to me" he said to him before looking at Hunson.

" You brought this upon yourself Hunson, there is no one to blame but yourself, but maybe you can redeem yourself, if you tell me more about how to set her free" 'Blake' asked and Hunson looked up at him with saddened eye's.

" I hear her voice everynight you know...screaming at me...warning me of horrors not even the Night-O-Sphere can fathom...are you sure you want to release such a nightmare upon us all" Hunson asked and prayed to the Cosmic owl or the evil blowfish.

" She is not a nightmare, you and I both know she was seeking justice" 'Blake' told him and Hunson just laughed sadly.

" Justice and Madness are two different entities, Mortal, what are you fighting for?" Hunson asked and 'Blake' laughed as if already knowing the answer.

" I'm fighting for her" he said which caused Hunson to rasie his brow in confusion.

" ah ah ah, no more evading pops, time to tell me what you know since you did lock her away" 'Blake' said with finality in his voice, Hunson sighed, maybe he can still make things right if he set her free.

" The Pyramid it self is bound by three pieces, and will only unlock when all items are gathered" Hunson told him, and 'Blake' nodded finally happy Hunson decided to stop being such a stickler.

" The first piece you have, it's the Amulet of Chaos" this in turn caused 'Blake' to look at his left hand to reveal the Amulet.

" The next piece itslef is difficult, your gonna have to find her axe-bass" Hunson said and 'Blake' again nodded.

" and where is the bass?" he asked hunson who in turned just shrugged his shoulders.

"That I do not know, last I heard it was in the Museum of Ooo but that was burned down two hundred years ago" Hunson said which made 'Blake's heart drop.

" but I heard from a reliable source that a group of cultist who worship her has her guitar" Hunson told her which cause 'Blake' to tilt his head.

"She has her own cult?" He asked Hunson, who nodded.

" after she was improsned gangs of people who worshipped her started a group called 'Seether' " he told 'Blake' who nodded.

" So where is this 'cult'" he asked and Hunson shrugged again.

" I'm not sure...their a nomadic cult, they never stay in the same place, but I do know they like their living space as gloomy and dark as possible...maybe a trip to the Gloomy Kingdom will give you some insight on where they could be" Hunson advised, and 'Blake' nodded. He would make his way over their after he get's all the info he need's.

"Okay and what about the last piece?" he asked which inturn caused Hunson to shudder.

" the last piece it self is hard, as it involves killing..." Hunson stated and 'blake' looked away. He never liked killing, but it must be done.

"Go on what is it?" he urged him and Hunson sighed.

" you must kill the one's responsible for the use of this pyramid and sacrifice them to pyramid" He said making 'Blake's eye's widened.

" wait...that means I have to kill...Bubblegum...Flame-princess...and..." he trailed off not wanting to say it.

" Me...you have to kill me" Hunson stated sadly, everything went silent as all of the night-o-sphere did not make a sound.

Marshall soon got infront of his dad, baring his fangs at 'Blake'.

" You ain't gonna touch HIM!" he screamed and 'Blake' just sighed, before turning his back on them ,and making andother portal to the realm of the living, he looked back at Hunson, who was staring at the ground in saddness.

" Say your goodbye's too your loved one's Hunson...I will be back for you" he said with with a heavy heart before walking into the portal, but as soon as he got in he looked back at hunson.

" Hey Hunson" he called out to him and Hunson looked up.

" I wish none of this ever had to happen you would have been the best Father-in-law even for being the lord of evil" 'Blake' said and Hunson eye's widened...how did he know he was going to be a father-in-law?

Suddenly 'Blake's body glowed red before as if peeling out of his skin came another figure, everyone's eye's widened at the body that was on the floor and back to the figire standing on-top. Marshall and Fionna couldnt make out who it was as the portal closed but Hunson got a glimpse of the figure. A small glimpse though, he could make out one stand-out feature and that was hair.

Golden Blonde locks of hair.

_**-End Chapter-**_

_**yeah, so uh like sorry for being all inactive and junk, been busy.**_

_**But there ya go New chap. Somethings get revealed and somethings are still shrowded in mystery.**_

_**You'll see soon enough.**_

_**WHO WANT'S A MARCELINE CHAPTER!? Cause thats whats next! We have to get some insight on what she is feeling right? **_

_**Oh, I also forgot, I recently made a Twitter thing. I post most recent info about whats going on with stories there. **_

_**Twitter: AyyYoJayy**_

_**any questions or request can be PMed or asked on twitter as now I can answer them.**_

_**Jay is out mah peeps.**_


End file.
